veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh, Santa! (remake)
The remake of Oh, Santa! is inspired from the silly song, Oh, Santa! which of course was from VeggieTales' The Toy That Saved Christmas. It first appeared on The 70th Anniversary Christmas Spectacular!. Lyrics: Story Narrator (Silly Song Announcer): It was Christmas morning, and Zach was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Me, Zach Kammeyer: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I have cookies! 3 yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Me: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings me presents for a boy like me, a good boy like me? Narrator: Zach was surprised to be greeted not from Santa, but crafty bankrobber! Me: (surprised) Who're you? Bankrobber (Archibald Asparagus): I'm a bankrobber! And I'm here to rob your bank, oh yes! I'm here to rob your bank, and I'm here to steal your dimes and snatch your nickels. So stand back, step aside you mangy idiot! And let me in! Narrator: Although frightened from the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Zach made an offering. Me: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank my robbing friend, but I have cookies--3 yummy cookies. And I don't have nickels, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They're for Santa, but you may have one. Narrator: The bankrobber was truly touched from Zach's good will. But Zach, although momentarily distracted, was still excited to see Santa. Me: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I have got cookies! 2 yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber: (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Me: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings me presents for a boy like me, a good boy like me? Narrator: Once again, it was not Santa who came to Zach's door, but this time a savage Norseman. Me: (worried) Who're you?! Viking (Jimmy Gourd): I'm a viking! And I'm here to take your land, oh yes! I'm here to take your land, and I'm here to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I'm here to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! Narrator: Although frightened from the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Zach made an offering. Me: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--2 yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They're for Santa, but you may have one. Narrator: The viking was also touched from Zach's good will. But Zach's thoughts were still with Santa. Me: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I have a cookie! 1 yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking: (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Me: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings me presents for a boy like me, a good boy like me? Narrator: Zach was greeted now from an agent of the Internal Revenue Service. Me: (confused) Who're you? IRS Agent (Brainy Smurf): I'm from the IRS! And I'm here to tax your ... Slam Me: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come ... Viking: Uh-oh! Me: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings me presents for a boy like me, a good boy like me! Santa Claus (Mr. Nezzer): I'm Santa! And I'm here to bring you gifts, oh yes! I'm here to bring you gifts, and I'm here to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I'm here to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my nose ... Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt? And what're you doing with my hat? So you're the ones! Bankrobber: Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking: We changed! Santa: Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you!? You were real naughty! And I have a list! Agent: Did you claim that? Me: Merry ... Christmas! Voice Cast: *Zach Kammeyer as himself *Phil Vischer as: **Silly Song Announcer as Story Narrator **Mr. Nezzer as Santa Claus **Archibald Asparagus (original design) as Bankrobber **Jimmy Gourd (original design) as Viking *Barry Gordon as: **Brainy Smurf as IRS Agent Gallery: Santa Claus (Mr. Nezzer).jpg|Mr. Nezzer as Santa Claus Bankrobber (Archibald Asparagus).jpg|Archibald Asparagus as Bankrobber Viking (Jimmy Gourd).jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Viking IRS Agent (Brainy Smurf).jpg|Brainy Smurf as IRS Agent Oh, Santa! (remake)-2|Oh, Santa! (remake) Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Holiday Songs Category:Remakes Category:Videos